


The Damned

by faeyrearcherons



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyrearcherons/pseuds/faeyrearcherons
Summary: To prevent Cordelia's resurrection, Yui sacrifices herself. Ayato has other plans.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato
Kudos: 50





	The Damned

The sacrificial brides never survived the awakening. Theoretically, a bride either dies in the process or becomes a vampire but none have survived.

A strangled sound came out of Yui’s throat. She never gave much thought into how she would die. It always seemed too vague and far away from her everyday life. School, church, afterschool clubs and occasionally hanging out with her classmates was her life.

Being afraid of death was something Yui Komori conquered long ago. You cannot survive the Sakamaki’s if you’re afraid of the inevitable.

Fear was a tool the Sakamaki’s used in their favor. The triplet’s were the worst offenders. Fear was a reactionary sensation of threats real or imagined. Death was real, and permanent. 

Knowing the brothers, it would be a slow agonizing death. Kanato lulled his victims with his innocent appearance before striking. Ayato was violent, yet predictable. Laito was the most dangerous of the triplets, a lot more cunning than he let on. The sons of Cordelia.

Ever since she discovered Kanato’s morbid collection of brides, Yui vowed never to take her life, no matter how unbearable her life became. Suicide was a sin and she could not take her life for granted. God never gave her more than she could handle.

If she were to die, let it be by the hand of others. It was better to get hurt than to hurt others. If she were to die, let it happen while there was still some of her left.

Her hands were coated in blood, pressed against her chest to stop the bleeding to no avail. Subaru’s silver knife remained protruded against the bloody rose on her purple dress. Yui never even chose the gown, the triplets’ mother had gaudy tastes.

Cordelia attempted to resurrect through Yui, so she could kill the only man she truly loved. Karl Heinz, the Vampire King. And, as she found out, the father of the Sakamaki’s.

Cordelia was gone. Yui no longer heard her venomous whispers in her ears. Though she never forgot what that woman said.

_You died a long time ago, you were only meant to be my vessel._

Reiji’s potions had not been enough to expel the triplets’ mother. Cordelia was the daughter of a demon lord and thus an incredibly powerful revenant.

Her father was right, by living with vampires she became damned long ago. She was already dead to her father. There was no salvation for her. Is a sin committed to protect other still a sin in God’s eyes?

“Chichinashi,” a voice, but it was all so far away. She did not need to look up to see who it was. Only one Sakamaki called her that. Everything was far, far away and blurring. She felt like going to sleep.

Ayato Sakamaki gently took her into arms, careful to let Subaru remove the silver dagger. He was never this gentle with her, so unlike the Ayato-kun she knew. Maybe she was already dead.

“Yui,” Ayato whispered. She startled. He never called her by her name before. His lips grazed the nape of her neck. Soft pressure. No, a gentle kiss.

“You are not allowed to die. You are mine forever.” Before Yui could scream two sharp objects tore into the side of her neck and she was consumed by darkness.


End file.
